


dying is a breath of fresh air // old version

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, oof this is really angsty, stevker, water killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: i rewrote this!! you should go check that out





	dying is a breath of fresh air // old version

-  
steven didn't think his week would start out like this. he was hanging around at cib's house with cib and james when some random dude came through the door. the thing was, this dude was sickly pale and shuffling like crazy. james immediately started to question the man, but his answers seemed limited to grunts. he then began advancing towards cib who was sitting closest to the door. he climbed up on the couch and kicked the guys neck and he crumpled to the ground, leaving them to deal with some sort of reanimated corpse of a random dude. steven tried to help inspect the man, but all they could tell is he was pretty fucking dead.  
"zombies."  
"cib those aren't real."  
"he's right steven. he's definitely not an alive human."  
"he's not a zombie!"  
"steven i swear to god-" james flipped over the body on the floor to reveal the man's jaw unhinged and yellow, peeling teeth inside of his mouth.  
"jesus christ. he needs better dental insurance."  
"he's a zombie! i don't think your dentist offers you dental insurance when you're dead."  
"how do you know?"  
-  
two weeks later and steven had realized just how wrong he was about zombies. their life was like some sort of horror-thriller movie with none of the hot girls or guns. it was james who came up with the brilliant idea of going to academy. they had guns, energy food and drinks, and bikes there. they could stock up, and run if they really needed to. james took up his spot as leader of the campaign as soon as they started searching for somewhere safe to go.  
"phones are down, right?"  
"have been."  
"parker. i haven't heard or seen him this entire time."  
"stevey's worried about his boyfriendd?"  
"of course i am! wouldn't you be?"  
"but my boyfriend is right here so i don't have to be." cib pulled james close around his hip.  
"thanks for rubbing it in dude."  
"not a problem."  
they continued walking in silence with cib leaning against james as they both looked at a map trying to figure out how they were going to get there and where exactly they were going. steven looked down at his feet trying to not be a third wheel. he repeated to himself that parker was fine. he was with jeremy and andrew. everything was okay. no matter how many times he repeated the mantra he still couldn't believe a word of it.  
-  
they made it to the store and found it only around half empty. of course james assigned himself to guns and ammo, cib to find bikes or other transportation devices, and that left steven to find provisions for them. they all grabbed whatever weapons they thought suited them the best, which for steven was a wooden bat that fit in his hand almost perfectly. they all stocked up bags and decided to spend the night with steven left guarding their bathroom they were staying in. steven was told to stand outside the door and to bang on it if anything went wrong.  
after an hour of not hearing or seeing anything he decided to sit.  
at two hours he was still sitting.  
at three hours cib came and joined him.  
at four hours all he could think about was parker with cib leaning against him, breathing deeply.  
at five hours james came out to switch shifts and made cib and steven go back inside.  
at six hours steven started to panic. the true fear he experienced this entire time the whole zombie thing was going on welled up and came tumbling out. cib hugged him tightly trying to comfort him the best he could, and eventually steven fell asleep tucked in cib's arms.  
-  
he woke up with cib talking to james about where they should head next. steven groggily opened his eyes and sighed, remembering where they were.  
"hey sleeping beauty is finally awake!" james exclaimed with a smirk on his face. "wanna help me repack steve? cib's been waiting till you woke up to get the bikes."  
"yeah sure dude. wha happened to the stuff we packed last night?" steven grabbed the athletic bag he selected from the shelves and started to stuff bandages, provisions, batteries, and whatever else he thought they might need.  
"i unpacked 'em so everything could be more even i guess. incase we get separated or something."  
"makes sense i guess." they both went silent until james broke it.  
"so how are you holding out?" they both stopped when james said this. steven looked up and james could tell just by the look in his eyes. "i'm- i'm sorry dude. i know this is probably really tough on you." steven nodded before returning to putting things in his bag. just the fact that parker could be anywhere scared him. the fact that parker could be a zombie scared him even more. he was always an asshole to parker, and he never got to say i love you. parker had told him he loved him so many times and yet steven always just smiled and blushed. he was too scared to say it. he was a fucking coward compared to parker and he knew it.  
-  
"what the hell are those?"  
"the bikes we're using!"  
"those-"  
"are terrible." steven said, completing james' sentence. they both glared at the hot pink bikes cib had selected for them, and the gray one cib had picked for himself.  
"wha? you don't like the pink?"  
"we'll stand out even more to zombies and humans alike. come on steve we'll go grab different ones."  
"pink is a manly color!"  
"that doesn't mean it's good for a zombie apocalypse babe." steven knew this tactic. james would call cib pet names until he agreed with him, and to be honest it usually worked out for him. cib mumbled a reply distastefully and james kissed his cheek. the trio made their way over to the bike shelves with cib making up some dumb rhyme about zombies, but it still made them all laugh.  
-  
god steve hated this.  
his legs were killing him from biking so long.  
his head was pounding from lack of sleep.  
he felt as though the world had collapsed under his feet and he was about to let go of the only ledge left.  
cib and james kept him sane. they reminded him that sometimes it was good to rest. and it was good to eat. stuff like that kept him alive.  
-  
they found a place to stay. it was near parker's house, and that's why they chose it, for steven's sake.  
it was relatively away from the hordes that were gathering in the main cities. there were some stragglers, but nothing they couldn't take on.  
steven with a bat, cib with throwing knives, and james with a gun made an interesting team, but the years they spent together as friends had made them a finely tuned instrument when working together.  
-  
"todays the day boys!"  
"for what exactly?"  
"to go to parker's place." steven sat, silent, looking up at james with sad eyes. "steve we got to. you're the one who has been saying we need to see if he's okay!"  
"but-"  
"no buts we're going. grab your shit and come on. you too cib." cib groaned in response and fell off his swivel chair he had claimed as his own. they both got up slowly and found their way to grab some food and go. "do we need to make a supply run while we're out?"  
"nope."  
"you sure?"  
"james i'm sure. let's just get this over with. please."  
-  
they rang the door bell once. twice. three times before james just turned the knob and the door swung open. it looked like a tornado had swept through the house. the couch was tipped, the cabinets were randomly opened, and there was blood. lots of it in fact. steven choked back a sob seeing the place like this. he couldn't hang onto the thread that was believing that parker was okay. he knew he wasn't. whether that meant he was gone gone or just half gone, he knew that parker wasn't alive.  
"steven i'm so-" steven stood still. he closed his eyes. he tried to hide his emotions. he tried to be closed off to everyone. but the sheer fact he never told parker he loved him, that was what tipped him over the breaking point. he knew he needed to see him one more time. just once. and that was exactly what he planned to do.  
-  
he knew parker couldn't have gone far. the blood was still fresh. don't ask him how exactly he knew that.  
he ran out completely panicked and out of breath. he heard something moving in the bushes next to him. he readied his bat. first an arm emerged, then a leg, and finally a whole body.  
"jeremy."  
"hey steven."  
"where the fuck is parker?" steven still had his bat ready to hit.  
"got taken by a gang of zombies."  
"you're kidding. tell me where the fuck parker is." he attempted and failed to steady his quickening breaths  
"i was helping andrew. he had been bit, so i took him inside. i thought parker had already made it in, but- but he was gone." steven could hear the emotion in jeremy's voice which was a first.  
"you- you were his friend! prioritize both of them! don't just pick andrew. please- please jeremy tell me he's with you."  
"i swear."  
"no! no- no." steven fell to his knees. the unfortunate truth had finally been revealed to him. cib and james finally ran outside after hearing him cry out.  
"what did you do to him?" james yelled.  
"i told him what happened to parker."  
"what the fuck dude. j- just- just leave." james glared at jeremy until he turned and returned into the bushes. "steven look at me." he kneeled and lifted steven's head up. "we'll find him. we'll find a cure for him steven. i promise you." cib kneeled next to james, and the three of them embraced each other. steven had made up his mind. he was going to find a cure. if it was the last thing he did, he'd still do it.  
-  
"steve come on it's getting dark we have to go."  
steven whispered something inaudible to the other two men.  
"what did you say dude?" cib gripped james' shoulder.  
"i said- i said i never got to tell him i loved him. i'm a coward."  
"steve- don't think about it like that. parker knows you love him."  
"he's a zombie james. a zombie! he can't- he just can't know anything anymore! he probably doesn't remember anything. i remember everything." james nodded to cib, and cib picked up steven bridal style. "cib? cib what the fuck are you doing?"  
"we have to go."  
"why? cib! james?" neither of the men responded, they just kept their heads forward. "oh- oh no." steven struggled out from cib's arms and ran home, not letting himself cry again. he knew who he had seen.  
-  
he fell asleep immediately when he fell onto the sofa. for the first time, in a while, it wasn't a nightmare.  
-  
he was sitting next to parker- human parker- and james. cib was on james' other side. it was one of their classic sleepovers, and james and cib were debating whether to watch a french romance film or some random kids cartoon. parker was laughing softly to himself at the others' bickering while steven attempted to build up the courage to put his arm around parker's waist and tug him closer. parker beat him to it, leaning his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arm around steven's waist, grabbing steven's hand and holding it in the process. steven knew that his face was probably as red as the tomato that was the main character of the cartoon james wanted to watch.  
-  
halfway during the movie, steven was smiling slightly at the sight of parker asleep on him. cib was giggling, probably taking pictures for blackmail while james was pretending to gag while pretty much sitting on cib's lap. parker stirred and ran his hand through steven's hair, knowing james and cib were watching. parker was so open about affection while steven was scared. they both knew it, but parker didn't mind, he had enough affection for the both of them. steven wouldn't ever deny he loved the affection, but he wouldn't ever give it the way parker did. he did in his own sarcastic-assholey way. parker leaned towards steven and whispered softly, "this probably sounds really dumb, but can i kiss you?" steven's face lit up as he nodded slowly. parker laughed quietly, and placed his hand under steven's chin. it was a beautiful thing truly, as their kisses always were. that was one of the last times they kissed. there was a last time for everything, but steven just couldn't accept that about parker.  
-  
"what time is it- how long did i sleep?"  
"fifteen hours."  
"you let me sleep- hold on okay. you let me fucking sleep for fifteen hours?"  
"you looked exhausted."  
"no- parker's probably gone! i could have seen just how bad he was."  
"steven we know- we know that if you saw him that you would- god i don't know. all i know is that it wouldn't be good for anyone."  
"and what does that mean bitch?"  
"don't call me bitch. what i mean is that if you got to see parker who knows what you would do?" cib grabbed james' arm protectively like he knew steven would do something. steven remained silent, not having a snarky retort. he knew cib and james were right. he knew they were right, but that didn't mean he wanted to listen to them.  
-  
"steven are you okay?"  
"yeah i'm fine."  
"dude- bro- we can tell you aren't."  
"i'm fine- let's just go guys."  
"cib you ready to go?"  
"yessir."  
"steven? you okay with us leaving this place?"  
"you don't have to get my opinion on everything- and you don't have to talk to me like i'm some kid."  
"sorry- just you've been fucking acting like one recently."  
"i'm sorry that i'm- that i'm fucking sad about my boyfriend is a fucking zombie! god can you not be an ass for one second and think about how you would feel if cib wasn't here?"  
"i at least wouldn't be a fucking brat about everything!" cib tried to grab james' arm, but he swatted his hand off. "don't get into this cib."  
"you know what james? i fake how i feel most of the time because you treat everyone like they're under you! if someone feels something- then you just fucking butt in and-"  
"me? i'm fucking just- jesus christ steven you're such an asshole sometimes."  
"says you! god i-"  
"stop fucking fighting." cib growled holding james gun.  
"cib put the gun down."  
"not until you two stop fighting and treating me like i'm too stupid to be involved in anything."  
"i- i don't want you to get hurt."  
"don't you think i think that about you every single time you do something fucking insane bitch?"  
"how about we all just calm-"  
"james you literally- jesus christ i'm leaving."  
"steven you can't just-"  
"watch me!"  
"where are you going to go?"  
"i'm going to find a cure."  
"fine. be fucking impulsive and do that. don't blame us if you get killed."  
"fuck you james."  
-  
steven wandered down the streets looking for something that could vaguely resemble a hospital. he went into a few buildings grabbed some stuff he didnt actually need, but he did need to occupy his mind. there was no way in hell would he go back. he just couldn't.  
-  
he encountered his first zombie a day in.  
his second, third, and fourth were in a group.  
his fifth was dead- like actually dead.  
-  
when he saw his sixth zombie he knew he was gone for good.  
"parker! oh my god-" steven held his bat ready, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to kill him. it wasn't parker anymore. it was a purely instinct driven monster. "parker."  
the monster could probably sense fear, but steven wasn't afraid oddly.  
"parker i know you're still there. please- it's steven."  
his throat was cut and blood stained his clothing and skin. what was left of the two anyway.  
"parker please-"  
he advanced at steven growling something indecipherable under his breath. steven stumbled back, now realizing just how bad of an idea this was. he tripped over an abandoned shoe and fell backwards. he attempted to get up, but parker fell on top of him ready to meet his lover again.  
-  
a scream.  
two shots.  
two dead.  
really dead.  
-


End file.
